spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperboiz
Hyperboiz are a hybrid of Sugarboiz and Beangles. They were bred for sled pulling, but now quite a few can be found in Mount Shiveer. Appearance An extremely pale pink and white boi with normal pink eyes. They have extra fluffy fur to live out in the cold, and this fur glistens like sugar crystals under the sun. They were a pink gingerbread top hat and a white lei. Sometimes, you'll find one wearing a pink jamaaliday scarf instead of a lei, but that's uncommon. Behavior Hyperboiz, as the name suggests, are always hyper. They are filled with energy, and are constantly buzzing around. They get very annoyed if they aren't moving for more then a second, and enjoy skidding around on the ice. They love the taste of sugar, especially cold foods like ice cream and popsicles. There has been at least one report of a Hyperboi attempting to drink a Sodaboi's fur. Make sure to feed them sugary food every day. Habitat They can live in any area, however they HATE being in warm places. Most of them live in Mount Shiveer. However, rarely you will find some wallowing in the waters of Balloosh and Crystal Sands. Diet They require a sugar rich diet to fuction, so they mostly eat popsicles, ice cream, and just plain old sugar. Jellybeans make good supplement beans for them. History The first Hyperboiz were bred by Scooter Fastcheetah, a sloth famous for only this. Scooter lived up in Mount Shiveer with his Beangle, Swift, and hated how slowly slothes moved, especially when he lived in the place like Mount Shiveer and had to constantly move to get warm clothes and hot cocoa. He tried speeding up, but that failed miserably. So, he decided to find a way to move fast by himself. He built a small sled just heavy enough to carry him, and made Swift pull it, which had some success, but wasn't very quick. So, he decided that maybe, just maybe, if he could create a boi that could move very, very fast, he'd have some luck. One day when wandering outside, he saw a pile of sugar. Being hungry at the time, he ran up to it and bit it... only to discover it was a Sugarboi. Luckily for him, all it did was curl up into a ball to further look like a pile of sugar. To take care of the bite wound on it's ear, he carried it home and bandaged it's ear. He ended up keeping the boi as a pet, and named it Flash. Flash was a very hyper boi, which gave Scooter an idea. What if he crossbred Flash and Swift together, to make an extremely hyper boi to pull his sled? So, he looked up how to crossbreed spinnyboiz online, and bred Flash and Swift together. A few months later, Flash gave birth to a spinnyboi pup; the first Hyperboi. This Hyperboi was extremely fast, and was able to pull Scooter's sled very well. Soon Scooter bred more Hyperboiz, by continuing to breed Flash and Swift together, until he got the even number of six Hyperboiz. Eventually, Scooter began entering in the sled racing buisness, and won many races, with his fastest Hyperboi, Speedingticket, taking the Guinness world record for fastest sled racing boi from a Beangle named Husky. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Uncommon species Category:Hybrids Category:Don't eat beans